


Claiming

by Leya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There always has been this need inside Jared to claim Jensen. And Jensen just lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for blindfold_spn. Now slightly rewritten.
> 
> Prompt: Jensen/ Jared, Piercing kink. I'm talking everywhere and anywhere: Nipples, bellybutton, back of the neck, cock, down the spine, the balls, if you want on of them to have a taint piercing go to town. Whatever it is, it turns one of them on.
> 
> Un'betad.

„You're beautiful like this“, Jared whispered in a rough-deep voice and scraped his fingernails over the soft skin on Jensen's chest before he flicked his index-finger against one of Jensen's nipples. He loved the way the small golden stud forced the sore looking knot to stay erect even when it meant for Jensen to feel on display every time someone looked at his chest and saw his nipples pressing against the fabric of his shirts.

Again he touched the piercing and pressed down on it, causing the metal to chafe the soft flesh even more.

„Jared... it hurts. Stop it!“ Jensen tried to avoid Jared's touch but his hands were cuffed to the headboard and made his efforts useless. Why couldn't Jared just wait until the piercings were at least healed just a little bit? Jared always was too impatient to wait. Every time he gave Jensen a new piercing he began to tease the sore flesh as soon as the piercings were locked and secured in their place.

Jensen squirmed away. „Jared! Stop!“

Finally Jared gave up on teasing his nipples and started playing with the small piercing in Jensen's bellybutton. „You don't complain when I'm touching this one.“

„Because _this_ one is fully healed. My nipples just got pierced yesterday and they fucking _hurt_!“

Jared nodded absently, pushed Jensen's legs apart and knelt down between them. He really loved to watch his lover like this. All laid out, just for him. No-one else saw Jensen this way and Jared wanted to make sure that Jensen was his and his alone. Forever.

The piercings were his way of telling Jensen that he was claimed. That he belonged to Jared and no-one else. He knew that Jensen wasn't happy about the golden rings decorating his body but there was nothing Jensen wouldn't do to make Jared happy. Even when it meant to do something he normally wouldn't.

For a moment Jared had to close his eyes, trying himself to see Jensen without the piercings, trying to remember how he had looked before all this started and had to admit that he just couldn't. It didn't matter anyway. The piercings were an integral part of Jensen's body now and as far as Jared was concerned they would stay on him forever.

Slowly he touched the erection he had sported since he woke up half an hour ago. Just looking at Jensen made him hard and he started to rub his aching cock with slow and deliberate movements while his eyes trailed lazily over Jensen's body, looking for more possibilities to stake his claim.

„You're incredible. If only you could see how beautiful you are like this.“

Jensen gazed up at him, his eyes wary and full of uneasiness. He knew that look in Jared's eyes, knew what he was thinking and it nearly send him into a rush of panic. He loved Jared, more than his life but sometimes his lover frightened him. Jared was a little bit too possessive, a little bit too eager to mark Jensen as his own. He wanted too much, wanted everything Jensen had to give and more. He never seemed to know when to stop, never realised when Jensen felt uncomfortable with the piercings he talked him into. After the first piercing he even stopped listening when Jensen complained.

Sometimes Jensen asked himself what would happen if he told Jared how much he hated the piercings, how much he despised the pain they caused him and how much he loathed the way they marred his body.

„God, Jensen. You're perfect.“ Jared bend down and kissed Jensen so hungrily, so full of need, that Jensen just closed his eyes and opened his lips and allowed himself for a moment to feel nothing else than the love he held for Jared in his heart, answering Jared's need with his own.

Eventually they broke apart and Jensen knew that he just couldn't tell Jared the truth. He loved him far too much to deny him anything. Even if it meant to become a creation born out of Jared's mind, moulded into the perfect object of Jared's desire, a mere thing created to fulfil his lover's needs.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that Jared still watched him with a calculating look in his eyes and Jensen decided to at least try and talk him out of whatever he was thinking right now.

„I know what you are thinking, Jared. But there's no place left. I'm already marked from head to toe. Don't you think it's enough?“, he asked in a soft voice and hoped Jared would understand what he wanted to tell him but he already could see that it was futile.

Sighing in despair Jensen turned his head and watched himself in the mirror covering the wall on the right side of the bed. When he took in the sorry sight he presented he repressed with difficulty his sudden urge to cry.

The golden studs in his nipples, the butterfly shaped piercing in his bellybutton and the golden needles threading the insides of both thighs were a dead giveaway that somewhere between his urge to please Jared and his own hunger for love something went terrible wrong.

Jared wasn't even asking him anymore for his permission to put another piercing on him. He just came home with a new stud, ring or barbells, looking at Jensen with those pleading, wanting puppy-eyes and suddenly Jensen found himself holding still, waiting for Jared to claim him over and over again, saying, doing nothing, just laying there and taking everything the other man had to give.

Jared searched his eyes in the mirror and Jensen swallowed hard as he saw the hunger in his lovers eyes. He quickly looked away, deciding that it would be easier just to feel and not to see.

He didn't have to wait long. A large hand closed over his cock and teased him expertly into hardness until he felt the half a dozen studs on the underside of his cock shift, seemingly stretching upwards into Jared's eager touch.

A fingernail scraped up and down the golden Jacob's ladder, over and over again, making Jensen shudder and mixing pleasure and pain into a whirlwind of emotions. Memories of a needle breaking his skin, the feeling of the cold metal being forced through the too small openings and at the same time the unbelievable feeling of being loved and wanted. In those moments he knew that Jared needed him, even if the piercing of his cock had hurt like a bitch. It had been the first time Jensen had actually screamed while being pierced and Jared had promised him that they were the last ones but then he had seen those pretty little barbells and imagined them on Jensen's nipples... well.

No need to talk about what happened next.

Jared other hand moved down between his legs and two large fingers pushed inside him. Jared opened him as fast as possible, two fingers, three, moving, turning, stretching. Working him open for his lover and then Jared slid home, burying himself deep inside until his balls rested against Jensen's scrotum.

When nothing further happened Jensen opened his eyes and looked up.

Jared was hovering over him, buried deep inside his ass but unmoving, just looking at him as if he just realised something and Jensen suddenly knew that whatever it was, he wouldn't like it.

A finger rubbed over the stretched rim of his hole and Jensen shuddered involuntarily, while Jared flashed him an apologetic smile.

„I'm so sorry Jensen! Can you forgive me one more time? I promise, tomorrow I'll get some rings to embellish your pretty little hole!“

 

END


End file.
